


Early Morning

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [51]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frotting, Humanformers, M/M, Morning Sex, POV Third Person, PWP, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: It's a nice morning for boyfriend cuddles.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome (Transformers), Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Early Morning

Brainstorm tightened his arms when he heard Rewind's alarm go off, electronica that rose in volume until he shifted and patted his phone on the nightstand, swiping it off. 

"Nn," Brainstorm protested as Rewind shifted toward the edge of the bed. Rewind rolled back around and kissed him on the forehead.

"Go back to sleep, Stormy, but I gotta get up."

"You don't _gotta,_ " he mumbled, nuzzling his face into Rewind's shoulder, "You're just gonna go do yoga. Yoga can wait."

"It's all about the schedule, heart. Go hug Domey." With that, Rewind wriggled out of his grasp and slid off the bed, stretching and rising.

Brainstorm rolled over and squirmed toward Chromedome, sleeping on his back and drooling, one hand beside his head and the other on his stomach. He gave a startled yelp as Brainstorm grabbed him like an errant stuffed animal and settled back in, before he realized what had woken him and snorted sleepily.

"You could have at least tried not to wake me," he teased under his breath, shifting his own position as he adjusted for Brainstorm's, putting an arm around him and setting his cheek against the top of his head.

"Not fair you can sleep through his alarm," Brainstorm huffed, "It wakes _me_ up."

"It's very important I suffer with you, I see," Chromedome chuckled, moving a hand to idly pet Brainstorm's hair. 

"Mmhmm," said Brainstorm, "You get it." 

"I get it," Chromedome told him, kissing along his hairline and settling back in to hopefully get a few more minutes of rest at least. Brainstorm let out a sigh and went still but for his gentle breathing, the early morning sun beginning to spill across the comforter from the window over the headboard. 

Chromedome was just starting to drift away again when Brainstorm shifted at his side and propped up a knee onto his thigh so that he could feel his hard-on pressing against his side.

Chromedome huffed warm air through his nose and gave him a squeeze. "Hello, there."

"Oh, good, you're still awake," Brainstorm grinned, nuzzling against his neck as he shifted his hips, "You can pay attention to me."

"I pay _so_ much attention to you," Chromedome snorted, "You are so _needy_."

"Mmhmm," Brainstorm confirmed, as he toed the line of humping Chromedome's leg, "You signed up for this."

"I sure did!" Chromedome laughed as he finally rolled over to wrap both arms around his bedmate's chest, distracting him with a kiss as he pulled him close beneath the blankets, warm and wanted. 

Brainstorm hummed, delighted, as he palmed between Chromedome's thighs to find him half hard, squeezing with his fingers and rolling their foreheads together. 

"It's so early," Chromedome sighed, but the tone of his voice was far too appreciative to sound like a real protest. 

"Just think," Brainstorm said, continuing to stroke him, "Rewind is downstairs doing sexy yoga right now. It's not that early."

"As sexy as his yoga is I think I'll stay right here," Chromedome responded, letting his hips roll into the motion, "I've got you, I've got half the bed, and once I get you off I can go back to sleep."

"Your terms are amenable," Brainstorm nodded, shifting so he could take both their cocks in hand together, "You're welcome to get me off any time."

Chromedome leaned away to grab a squeeze of lube from the bottle on the nightstand before swapped places with Brainstorm, pumping their erections together in his fist while Brainstorm wrapped his arms around his neck and set his head down with a pleasant sigh. 

Brainstorm couldn't help but twitch his hips, thrusting shallowly along with the rhythm of Chromedome's hand as he squeezed their erections together, pumping with the lazy speed of morning sex that was steadily increasing to something that was making Brainstorm tighten his grip and gasp, his breath becoming laboured. 

"I love you," Chromedome murmured into his neck, breath ghosting across his skin, "More than anything."

"CD," Brainstorm gasped, bucking into Chromedome's hand, arms tightening until they trembled.

"I've got you," Chromedome told him, voice soft, "I'm right here."

Brainstorm shivered, his breath hitching. "Please," he hiccuped.

Chromedome increased his speed, focusing on the task at hand while the frequency of his partner's noises increased, quiet mewls and moans that indicated he was getting close. 

"C'mon, Storms," Chromedome murmured, "I've got you."

"Chromedome!" Brainstorm cried, his voice breaking as he came, arching his spine and burying his face, shuddering with release. 

Chromedome wiped his hand on the sheet and wrapped his arms around Brainstorm, rubbing circles into his back while he panted, coming down. 

"Thank you," Brainstorm said, eventually, pulling back to kiss him with a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome," Chromedome chuckled, pressing kisses along his jawline.

Brainstorm tilted his head down before he frowned. "You didn't finish."

"It's like seven in the morning, my love," Chromedome laughed, "I'm not going to." 

"Oh," Brainstorm deflated, "Sorry."

Chromedome nuzzled their faces together. "It's fine. You can make it up to me later."

Brainstorm rallied with a grin. "Okay. I can do that."

"You can also let me sleep another hour and a half," Chromedome giggled, settling back in to get comfortable. Brainstorm shifted along with him, satisfied enough to get a little more sleep before he had to start his day.


End file.
